10 Years Later
by 1529jake
Summary: 10 years since Slade disappeared. 10 years forgotten. 10 years since Beast Boy found the girl he loved. But is that gone forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Raven? Raven? Are you ok?!"

Raven could hear the worried but kind voice calling to her. She opened her eyes just slits, blinking.

"Raven! You're ok! Right?!" the voice said. Now that her eyes were completely open she could see the kind green face looking down at her.

"Beast Boy?" she asked.

"Huh? Raven... You haven't called me that since before we started dating." he said.

"We're dating?" she asked.

"Raven! We're married!" he said surprised.

"We are what?!" she was obviously confused. "What happened?"

"Well, you passed out and now you can't remember...us..." he answered.

"I'm still confused..."

"Ok...think fast..." he said to himself. "Cyborg! He'll know what to do!"

Raven watched him run into the next room. At this point she took in where she was. It was unfamiliar and strange. A cry came from where Beast Boy had gone. Raven jumped up, her hands glowing with dark energy and ran into the room. "Who's there!?"

"Raven relax" Beast Boy said dialing the phone. "It's the kids... Please tell me you remember them..."

Raven looked over to see two children not even one, playing on the kitchen floor. The dark energy disappeared as she looked at the beautiful children. There was a girl and a boy. The boy looked exactly like Beast Boy, with Raven's eyes and the girl was just the opposite, looking like Raven with Beast Boy's eyes. "no..." her voice was cracked. "I-I don't remember... is this-?"

"yea."he said. Turning to the phone he said, "Bumblebee, is Cy there?"

Raven could faintly hear Bumblebee calling Cyborg's name. "Hey Cy," Beast Boy said. Some muffled taking that was Cyborg asking what was up, Beast Boy moving to a different room after saying, " Raven, go sit down and rest.I will be right in."

She walked back to the room she started in and sat on the couch, trying to understand what happened. Everything was confusing. When Beast Boy arrived he said, "Cyborg will be here soon. You do know who Cyborg is right?"

Raven nodded. And it was the truth.

Cyborg arrived just 10 minutes later, looking slightly nervous.

"Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"yea?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"um...not much... All I remember is... Slade..." she answered.

This took both Beast Boy and Cyborg by surprise.

"Rae, We haven't seen Slade in 10 years. We think he's gone into hiding." Beast Boy said.

"I told you that is what I last remember. Except for some past things. Where are we?" She asked.

"Home." Beast Boy answered.

"Home? But-" she started, but was cut off by Cyborg who said, "She only remembers the tower." this was to Beast boy.

"hmmm," he continued, "do you know your age?"

"ummm, 18?" She asked puzzled.

"oh no..." Cyborg said slapping his forehead.

"Hun, you're 28." Beast boy clarified.

Raven noticed her hair. "Why is my hair so... Long?"

"You've had it like that for a long time now..." Beast Boy answered.

"This is really bad. She can't remember anything from the last 10 years. This is really bad amnesia." Cyborg said. "Does she remember the twins?"

Beast Boy shook his head no.

"huh?" Raven had no idea what was going on.

Beast boy went to the kitchen and got the two beautiful babies.

"This is Cassie and Thomas. Or Crow and Bb jr." he explained.

"Come on. Let's go to the tower and see if Robin or Star know what to do." Cyborg said. He helped the confused Raven up and they went to the same old Tcar from long ago. They got in, babies and all (Cyborg had car seats installed since he had a two-year-old of his own) and drove to the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

"So... How exactly did we end up married?" Raven asked in the Tcar. "I asked a similar question when you two started dating" Cyborg said with a smirk.

"Not the time!" Beast boy said angrily.

"Ok,ok! " Cyborg said, in defense.

"how was it...?" Raven asked quietly.

"What?" Beast boy asked.

"The wedding. How was it?" she repeated, still quietly.

Beast boy smiled. "Wonderful beyond explanation." he answered. "Don't worry. I am going to make sure we get you better. You will remember." Beast boy said. He said it with confidence too. He really believed this was going to be better. Raven could only hope.

By the time they got to the tower, there was silence. Nobody said a word as Cyborg rung the doorbell. "Since when is there a doorbell?" Raven asked, breaking the silence.

"Well,since Star and Robin moved in here." Cyborg answered.

Raven was clearly puzzled, but Beast Boy and Cyborg just thought 'it will get better.'

Starfire answered the door and said "Glorious! Friends, won't Falcon be pleased to see Crow and Bb!"

"Um, Star? This visit is a little more than a get together..." Cyborg said. Then Beast boy whispered something in Star's ear. " Oh! This is horrible! I never thought tha-" she started but was interrupted by Beast Boy who clasped her mouth shut with his hand. "Not now." he said to her. She nodded and he let go of her mouth. "Robin! You are needed immediately!" Star called.

Soon Robin appeared. "Hey guys! What's up?" he asked.

Beast Boy then whispered to Robin. Raven just stood there in a puzzled state.

"Come upstairs. Put the twins with Falcon for now." Robin said. Beast boy did so and they went upstairs. They were outside a door they knew as the "Hospital". It was not really a hospital but was basically the doctor's of the tower. "Lay down for now, Raven. Cy, Bb, outside. We need a talk." Robin said. The boys met Starfire outside of the room. "tell me exactly what happened." Robin said to Beast boy. Beast boy explained EVERYTHING. "Ok, the most important point is about Slade." Robin said thinking.

"Don't get obsessed again!" Cyborg said. "Raven can see things we can not. I believe Robin is correct." Starfire said. "Yea. She seemed sincere when I first asked." Beast boy added. "And it's a lead." Robin finished. "Ok,ok!" cyborg said. "Let us help her then!" Starfire said.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later the titans were at work trying to get Raven's memory back.

Starfire searched up amnesia, and Beast Boy went home to find things that could trigger her memory. No matter what the titans did, nothing worked. Finally, the clock read 11:02 pm. and the team decided they would get nowhere with tired minds. Raven stayed in the hospital wing and Beast boy and Cyborg stayed in their old rooms.

"oh..." Beast Boy said when he got to his room. It was still the mess it always was. "I can't let the kids stay in here with this mess..." he said aloud. He then turned into a cheetah and quickly ran around the room making a large pile of mess. He then transformed into a tyrannosaurus and shoved it into the closet. "there!" he said,pleased.

That night Raven had troubled dreams. At exactly midnight, she sat up with a jolt, screaming "Slade!"


	4. Chapter 4

As the scream rung through the tower, everyone ran towards the hospital room. "Raven!" Beast boy yelled. "Raven, what happened?!" Robin asked. "I-it was Slade... And it triggered my memory. I remember everything now." Raven stammered. "What do you know!? How did you loose your memory?! Why-" Beast boy was cut off by Star who said, " Friends, Should we not let her speak?" Raven then started, "Slade is definitely back. He was there. He did it. I-" Just that moment a swooshing noise occurred and a flash of light. The titans were knocked out. Raven was gone.

...

Beast boy was in an odd place. Tied up to his right was Raven and the kids. To his left... "Slade,no! Please...please don't hurt them!" he said. "You think I would take orders from a pathetic changeling like you?! Ha!" Slade said. "NO!" beast boy tried to get up but could not. Just then Raven woke up with a start. "B-Beast boy?" she asked weakly. Slade walked over to her. "Don't you dare touch her." Beast boy whispered menacingly. Slade moved closer, intimidating Beast boy. " .Now." Beast boy said louder. Although Slade's masked covered his face, Beast boy could tell there was an evil smile there. "And what can YOU do about it!?" Slade threatened. "I SAID GET AWAY!" Beast boy screamed, turning to various animals to brake free of what he assumed was a force field.

Then he woke up.

Raven woke to find herself on the floor of Slade's new hideout. "Good you're awake." He said. "What do you want?" Raven asked. "You not to interfere. That was a close call for me missy." he said menacingly. "Smart. I can never EVER get out of this base with no traps or anything." she said sarcastically. "Don't get snippy missy!" he said. " you cant get out if you tried." he spat. "Try me." she answered.

...

"Dudes! Wake up!" Beast boy was shaking Robin, Star and Cy trying to wake them up. Finally Star woke up with a jolt. "Eeep!" she screamed. "Star! What happened!?" Beast boy asked. "I-I dreamed about Raven... And Salde!" Star said. "You too!? Well she's gone! We have to wake Robin and Cyborg!" Beast boy said. When Robin and Cyborg were awaken the titans learned they all had similar dreams... " We have to leave NOW!" Beast boy was terrified now.


End file.
